


White Rabbit

by Ixtli



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixtli/pseuds/Ixtli
Summary: Schuldig flieht vor Crawford, doch wie versteckt man sich als Telepath vor jemandem, der die gleichen Kräfte zu nutzen weiß?Spielt nach "Weiß wie Schnee, rot wie Blut". Muss man aber nicht gelesen haben.





	White Rabbit

 

_**One pill makes you larger, and one pill makes you small** _

 

 

 

_**Go ask Alice, when she's ten feet tall** _

 

Fiebrig rot leuchtete der Schriftzug über der langen Treppe, die steil nach unten in ein undurchdringliches Schwarz führte, das sämtliche Konturen seiner Umgebung verschluckte.

 _Mercy_ versprach die gewundene Neonschrift, die einem Leuchtturm gleich in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel über diesem schmutzigen Flecken strahlte – zumindest heute versprach das Licht Gnade. Heute blieb das _No_ davor dunkel. Heute würde alles anders sein. Heute hatte er den einzigen Laden in dieser gottverdammten Stadt gefunden, der sich nicht an dem ganzen Weihnachtsscheiß beteiligte. Und heute würde er bleiben, bis aus dem _Heute_ ein _Morgen_ oder _nächste Woche_ oder _behaltendlichdeinescheißgedankenbeidir_ geworden war.

In der Stille war das leise Knistern der Neonröhren zu hören, als Schuldig unter dem glühenden _Mercy_ hindurchschritt, und die halbverfallenen Stufen in die Schatten hinabstieg. Die schwarze Tür am Ende der Treppe öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand, und kaum, dass die ersten Takte der Musik dahinter es nach draußen geschafft hatten, hatte ihn die innen mit einem dicken geräuschdämmenden Polster ausgestattete Tür auch schon verschlungen.

 

Wie ein Schiff mit gebrochenem Mast taumelte Schuldig durch den Ozean aus schwarzgekleideten Menschen. Brennend kalt schlugen ihre Gedanken wie tollwütige Gischt über ihm zusammen; wurden an der frostigen Luft zu hysterisch kreischenden Eiskristallen, die ihm ins Hirn schnitten. Die weißen Eisschollen ihrer Gesichter tauchten aus dem dunklen Meer auf. Kayalumrandete Augen blickten ihm daraus mit ihrer ganzen Leere mitten in sein Inneres, das schier zu erstarren schien.

Schuldig war kurz davor, zu kentern, als ihn ein kräftiger Ruck aus dem Malstrom der sich in Zeitlupe zur hypnotischen Musik wiegenden Menge hin an das sanft ausrollende Ufer katapultierte.

 

Das durchgesessene Polster der im dunkelsten Winkel liegenden Sitzecke seufzte leise auf, als sich Schuldig darauf fallen ließ. Ein muffiger Geruch stieg aus dem Kunstsamt auf und die aufgewirbelten Staubkörner tanzten hektisch im Gegenlicht, ehe sie wieder an ihren alten Platz sanken.

Schuldig war heilfroh, das Polster noch nie im Hellen gesehen zu haben. Der Anblick konnte nicht schön sein. Alleine der Geruch bot irgendetwas aus verfaultem Wasser und zu vielen verschwitzten Menschen, die in den letzten Jahrzehnten darauf gesessen hatten. Es war der widerlichste Ort in der gesamten Stadt und Schuldig wollte nirgendwo anders sein. Am allerwenigsten, als in diesem abgeranzten Club, in dem man alleine beim Luft holen schon mehr Dreck einatmete als an der Hauptstraße im Berufsverkehr, wollte er dort sein, wo man ihn gezwungen hatte, einen Wettlauf gegen einen Mörder zu veranstalten, bei dem es darum gegangen war, ob sie – er und Jei – überlebten. Es war Crawfords simple Art gewesen, ihnen eine Lektion zu erteilen, weil sie ihm nicht den Arsch geküsst hatten, wie er sich das wohl vorgestellt hatte, nachdem er sie aus _Rosenkreuz_ mitgenommen hatte.

An jenem Abend hatte er mit Jei im Bad gesessen und dem zähneklappernden Häufchen Elend das Blut und die Hirnmasse des unfähigen Idioten aus dem Gesicht und den Haaren gewischt, dem Crawford kurz zuvor vor ihren Augen den halben Kopf weggepustet hatte. Das hatte auch zu der Lektion gehört.

Etwas Feuchtes klatschte neben Schuldig auf das Rückenpolster. Er zuckte noch nicht einmal zusammen. Es konnte kaum so schlimm sein, wie ein blutiger Fetzen Haut mit Haaren daran, das einem auf den Schuh fiel.

Jei hatte alles, was nach dieser Lektion stattgefunden hatte, einfach hingenommen. Schuldig wusste nicht, ob er es aus Angst tat oder ob er tatsächlich davon überzeugt war, dass Crawford der Richtige war, der sich ab jetzt um sie kümmerte. Bezugspersonen hatten sie bei _Rosenkreuz_ auch nicht wirklich gehabt, aber immerhin hatte man sie nicht dazu gebracht, Leute abzuschlachten. So wie Jei.

Oh ja, und _wie_ überzeugt Jei davon war, dass Crawford der richtige war... Er musste nur wieder an den Moment denken, als sich dieser dürre Geist auf den um fast zwei Köpfe größeren Typen gestürzt hatte, um ihm ein Messer in die Stirn zu rammen. Blut und Hirnmasse hin oder her. Als er später im Bad vor Jei gehockt hatte, hatte er gesehen, wie sich dieser einen Tropfen Blut aus dem Mundwinkel geleckt hatte. Fremdes Blut, da war er sich absolut sicher.

Schuldig unterdrückte den kurz aufkommenden flauen Augenblick.

Danach hatten sie den Wohnort gewechselt.

Crawford hatte seine beiden maßgeschneiderten Anzüge mit den eingenähten Stöcken im Arsch samt seinen dämlichen Wasserflaschen aus dem Kühlschrank eingepackt und Schuldig den Rest überlassen. Und der Rest war Jei gewesen, der irgendwann wieder aus seinem Endorphingeschwängerten Delirium aufgetaucht war und scheinbar keine Knochen mehr im Körper besessen hatte, denn ab da war er zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen gewesen, was den Rest der Tage betraf, an denen sie etwa nicht vor zwei Irren weglaufen sollten.

Das einzige, zu dem Schuldig jemals eine Art Bezug gehabt hatte, hatte seine Konturen verloren und sich aufgelöst wie ein Stück Zucker im heißen Tee. Ohne etwas sagen zu müssen, hatte ihm Crawford somit klargemacht, dass die Zeiten vorbei waren, in denen er mit Jei durch die gruseligen Gänge unter _Rosenkreuz_ gestreift war.

Dennoch war Jei der einzige Grund, warum Schuldig überhaupt noch so lange geblieben war.

 

Einem Muskel gleich, der unter stetiger Spannung stand und irgendwann einfach erschlaffte, hatte er selbst sich der anfangs verlockenden Lethargie hingegeben, die darauf gefolgt war. Und ab da hatte fast nur noch Chaos geherrscht. Die plötzliche Freiheit, die ihnen hier geboten wurde, hatte ihn überfordert, okay, okay, das konnte er jetzt und hier auch ruhig zugeben. Es hörte ja niemand zu.

Er hatte alles bis zum Ende ausgereizt. Bis er nicht mehr hatte unterscheiden können, was seine eigene Gedanken waren und welche fremd von Außerhalb kamen. Alles vermischte sich miteinander, verklebte seine Synapsen. Er konnte nicht mehr abschalten. Er war wie ein endlos laufendes Uhrwerk, an dem ein riesiges Pendel hing, das alles in Schwung hielt. Von links nach rechts und wieder nach rechts war er gependelt, immer von seiner eigenen Unruh angetrieben, die sich nicht mehr stoppen ließ. Ohne Rücksicht auf Erschöpfung hatte sich alles verselbständigt. Er hatte sich verselbständigt, ob er wollte oder nicht.

Das waren die einzigen Momente, in denen er sich kurz nach _Rosenkreuz_ zurück sehnte, wo hohe Zäune ihre Grenzen gewesen waren, die alles einfingen, was von Innen oder Außen auf es zustürmte.

Das Polster neben Schuldig sank ein, als sich der Typ dort niederließ, dessen Gedanken er schon wahrgenommen hatte, als der noch nicht mal einen Schritt über die Schwelle dieses Clubs gemacht hatte. Eine blaue Wolke aus Zigarettenrauch folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt und hing nun über ihnen beiden.

Ohne aufzusehen griff Schuldig neben sich. Seine Hand glitt über rauen Jeansstoff, fand den metallisch kühlen Knopf, darunter den Reißverschluss und dann warme Haut.

Augenblicke später fand das Polster in seine ursprüngliche Form zurück, als sein Nebenmann sich wieder erhob und im schwarzen Meer der Tanzenden verschwand.

Schuldig sah auf den kleinen runden Gegenstand in seiner Hand hinab, den er als Belohnung bekommen hatte. Ein Kaninchen, gepresst auf einen Moment Ruhe. Seine einzige Möglichkeit, dieses dauerlaufende Uhrwerk für einige Zeit anzuhalten, bis er vielleicht irgendwann wusste, wie er alledem entkommen konnte.

Ein wohltuender Schleier legte sich über die tanzenden, in Samt, Spitze und Latex gekleideten Wesen. Endlich erstarb das Geschrei hinter ihren verschlossenen Mündern und wich dem einzigen, was Schuldig hier draußen sonst nie hatte. Stille.

 

 

_**Chasing Rabbits** _

 

Er hockte vor Jei, der mit gesenktem Kopf auf dem gefliesten Boden saß und auf seine Hände starrte, die in seinem Schoß lagen.

„Du musst mich schon anschauen“, versuchte er mit sanfter Stimme sein bleiches Gegenüber dazu zu bringen, endlich den Kopf zu heben, damit er ihm das dunkle geronnene Rot von den bleichen Wangen wischen konnte, die wie schneebedeckte Hügel wirkten, auf denen zwei dichte Wimperkränze ruhten. Irgendwo dahinter war ein etwas zu schmächtiger Junge, der ihn aus großen Augen staunend angesehen hatte, als er ihm damals erklärt hatte, dass er schon länger versucht hatte, ihn kennenzulernen.

Jeis Kopf blieb in seiner gesenkten Position und Schuldig begann, so gut wie möglich mit einem feuchten Lappen das verkrustete Blut zuerst aufzuweichen und dann abzuwischen.

Endlich tauten die erstarrten Serpentinen und rannen rot die bleichen Täler hinab, doch anstatt, dass die schneeweiße Haut darunter zum Vorschein kam, wurden die roten Ströme stärker und wurden zu reißenden Flüssen. Ein offensichtlich nie enden wollender Schwall sickerte immer wieder nach, egal wie oft er auch versuchte, ihn zu stoppen. Je mehr er von dem Blut wegwischte, umso mehr strömte nach. Er hatte scheinbar eine Quelle getroffen, die unter dem weichen, eigentlich weißen Kaninchenpelz liegen musste, den er unter seinen Fingern spüren konnte.

Er geriet in den Sog des roten Strudels, der an ihm zerrte, dass seine Gelenke krachten, und fühlte, wie er langsam seine eigene Form verlor und mit dem wirbelnden Strom in den Abfluss gezogen wurde.

 

 

„Du hast Besuch...“

Ein leichtes Rütteln an seiner Schulter begleitete die Worte, die nur zäh zu ihm durchdrangen. Er hörte seinen Nebenmann ausatmen und ein Schwall süßlicher Rauch stieg ihm in die Nase.

Besuch? Schuldigs Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem Lächeln. Was für ein Unsinn.

„Ey“, das Rütteln wurde zu einem Klaps gegen seine Wange. „Dein kleiner Bruder ist da...“

Schuldigs Brustkorb bäumte sich unter dem stummen Lachen auf, das ihn erfasste. Er hatte doch keinen kleinen Bruder. In dem Millimeter, den sich seine höllisch schweren Augenlider endlich hoben, streifte sein Blick eine schmale bleiche Gestalt, die hinter dem Typen im Halbdunkel des Zimmers stand, auf dessen Boden er lag.

Mühsam öffnete Schuldig den Mund, um die Nervensäge darüber zu informieren, dass er keinen kleinen verdammten Bruder habe, _himmelherrgottnochmal_ , aber da war der kurz aufflackernde klare Moment auch schon wieder vorüber und er driftete erneut davon.

 

Mit untergeschlagenen Beinen saß Jei bereits eine halbe Ewigkeit neben Schuldig auf dem Boden, dessen ursprünglich helle Farbe nun ein Mischmasch aus sämtlichen existierenden Farbtönen war, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte.

Wie eine vergessene Puppe lag Schuldig zwischen dem ganzen Müll. Er war umgeben von leeren Schachteln mit aufgedruckten Adressen diverser Restaurants, zerknickten Zigarettenstummeln und unzähligen Flaschen, die zum Teil ausgelaufen waren und deren Inhalt sich mit der überall verstreuten Asche aus umgekippten Aschenbechern zu einem grauen Brei vermischt hatte.

Lange, nass glänzende Haarsträhnen zogen sich wie rote Spinnenfäden über Schuldigs Haut.

Jei beugte sich etwas nach vorne zu dem Weggetretenen hin. Seine Hand strich die verschwitzten Haare aus dem blassen, kühlen Gesicht und legte die geschlossenen Augen darunter frei. Dunkle Schatten umrandeten die Augenhöhlen, die seltsam tief eingefallen wirkten, ganz so, als hätte jemand alles Leben aus Schuldig rausgelassen, wie aus einem kaputten Ballon.

Jei überkam das kribbelnde Gefühl von Angst in seinem Bauch. Was, wenn Schuldig tatsächlich tot war? Er beugte sich so weit nach vorne, bis sein Ohr über dem leicht geöffneten Mund der Puppe schwebte, die einmal Schuldig gewesen war.

„Was willst du hier?“, fragte die Puppe.

Jei setzte sich wieder zurück.

„Hat Crawford dich geschickt?“ Die kratzige Stimme verklang unbeantwortet im Raum.

Verlegen senkte Jei die Lider.

„Was denn, will er etwa, dass wir gemeinsam Weihnachten feiern“, lachte die Puppe blechern. Sie verzog das Gesicht und rollte sich zur Seite. Anscheinend bereitete ihr das Lachen Schmerzen.

Sein Kopf schmerzte wie die Hölle. Offensichtlich war er geschrumpft, oder alles, was darin war, war gewachsen, was wusste er... Mit fahrigen Fingern strich sich Schuldig über die Schläfen, hinter denen es schmerzhaft pochte, doch die tausend Nadeln, die dahinter tobten, ließen sich einfach nicht besänftigen. Seine Fingerspitzen erfassten einen kleinen Gegenstand, der sich in dem Gewirr aus seinen Haaren verheddert hatte. Vorsichtig zog Schuldig den Zigarettenstummel aus seinen Haaren und warf ihn von sich weg, wo er zwischen seinen zahllosen Artgenossen untertauchte. Schwerfällig stützte er sich auf einen Ellenbogen und sah sich nach etwas Trinkbarem um. Sein Mund war ausgedörrt, wie die Sahara bei Höchsttemperaturen.

 

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?“

Jei hob den Kopf. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Schuldig eine der Flaschen in die Finger bekommen und trank einen Schluck von was immer das auch sein mochte. Im ersten Moment brannte es in seiner Speiseröhre wie Lava, aber es half zumindest, wieder etwas klar zu werden. Wenn Jei ihn gefunden hatte, konnte Crawford nicht weit sein, war sein erster vernünftiger Gedanke seit Tagen. Oder Wochen. Er wusste es nicht mehr.

„Der weiß nichts“, murmelte Jei so leise, dass Schuldig ihn fast überhört hätte.

„Wie soll das denn funktionieren?“ Das Lachen riss Wunden in seiner Kehle auf, die Schuldig schnell mit einem weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche schloss. „Der Wichser weiß alles...“

Anstatt zu antworten, griff Jei in seine Hosentasche und zog einen etwas verknickten Blister hervor.

Schuldig kannte die kleinen Pillen, die Jei nahm, seit sie von _Rosenkreuz_ weg waren. Dort hatte er sie vermutlich auch bekommen, aber daran erinnerte er sich nicht mehr. Ohne diese Dinger war Jei nicht zu ertragen und das wusste er, seit er sie einmal verloren hatte und er den Babysitter für Jei hatte spielen müssen, während Crawford neue besorgt hatte. Mit wilden Tieren zu kämpfen war sicher angenehmer.

Plötzlich verstand Schuldig den Zusammenhang.

Jei schob den Blister wieder zurück in seine Hosentasche.

„Du hast ihm nichts gesagt?“ Schuldigs schwere Zunge wurde langsam leichter. So etwas wie Angst wallte in ihm auf. Crawford hatte ihm beim letzten Mal damit gedroht, ihn zurück zu _Rosenkreuz_ zu bringen, aber das Institut hatte er damit nicht gemeint. Dorthin kehrte nie jemand zurück. Nur die wenigsten kamen überhaupt von dort weg.

Jei schüttelte den Kopf, was Schuldig mit Erleichterung wahrnahm. Er ließ sich wieder auf den Boden zurück sinken und verschränkte die Hände auf der Brust.

„Du bist wegen mir geblieben?“

Ausgerechnet _das_ hatte Jei mitbekommen... Schuldig seufzte.

Schuldig war der einzige, der ihn noch Jei nannte, dachte dieser. Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er auch nicht mehr zurück zu Crawford. Und wenn er noch ehrlicher war, war es vielleicht das beste, wenn er mit Schuldig verschwand. Gemeinsam kamen sie sicher von hier weg, spann Jei den Gedanken weiter. Wenn seine Medikamente Crawfords telepathischen Kräfte blockieren konnten, hätten sie sogar eine Chance, unbemerkt wegzukommen. Schuldig müsste dann zwar immer- Jei stoppte abrupt, als er bei diesem Gedanken angekommen war. Er hob den Blick und sah zu Schuldig, der ihn stumm beobachtet hatte.

„So weit war ich auch schon, wie du siehst.“ Schuldigs blutleere Lippen krümmten sich zu einem leichten Lächeln, das alles andere als fröhlich wirkte.

Langsam erhob sich Jei. „Ich werde ihm nichts sagen.“

Das wusste er. Das wusste er, auch ohne dass Jei es aussprach. Schuldigs Blicke glitten über Jei hinweg zur Decke. Seine eigene Hölle war ihm auch bis hierher gefolgt, egal, mit was er seinen Weg zu verschleiern versucht hatte. Er konnte nur ahnen, dass es damit nicht enden würde. „Was für eine Scheiße“, stieß er ergeben aus. „Aber immerhin habe ich jetzt wohl einen kleinen Bruder.“

Jeis düstere Augen erhellten sich merklich.

„Ich kann das Kaninchen ja wohl kaum alleine bei dem Wolf lassen, oder?“ Dankbar nahm Schuldig die ihm entgegen gestreckte Hand an und ließ sich auf die Füße helfen. Seine Hand glitt über den dürren Arm seines Gegenübers. Verletzte und wieder verheilte Haut, deren dicke Narben sich wie Deiche über den kreideweißen Körper zogen. Deiche, an denen der wütend tobende Ozean, in dem Schuldig zu ertrinken geglaubt hatte, einfach zerschellte.

 

_**Go ask Alice, I think she'll know** _

 


End file.
